Who Needs a Mask When You Have Clown Paint?
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Allen's sister has always been afraid of clowns. So what happens when they get adopted by one?


Summary: Allen's sister has always been afraid of clowns. So what happens when they get adopted by one?

AN: Well... I have nothing to say here for once.

-Story Start-

Fang hated clowns, and Red did too. But Red was never quite as extreme as Fang- it was part of his job to bring them their meals after all.

Whenever Fang saw a clown she would burst into tears and start hyperventilating- like a mini-panic attack. Thus, as I'm sure you can imagine, living in a circus was not too terribly fun for her. And Cosmos definitely didn't help.

Cosmos was the most popular circus performer, so apparently Red had to bring him his meals first. Even though they both wished he would starve instead. Even if the other performers mostly ignored them, they had become an outlet for Cosmos's anger. For there was a new clown in the circus.

Fang was called so for her pure deathly white skin, and memories of the first two times Cosmos had bullied them. Both resulted in her clawing and biting at him like a wild girl, and once she even severely scratched his eye. She definitely got in much trouble for this, rest assured, but only because, unlike Red, she did make the ringmaster money sometimes, if perhaps unwillingly.

While there was no way to hide Red's arm, or any act her could do besides a freak show, all they had to do was put tan powder on her exposed body parts and she could pass. She was only ten, so there wasn't much she could do, but every once in a while they wanted a child for their trapeze acts- and here was one they didn't have to pay for. Sadly for her, gladly for the ringmaster, she was very good at it. And as soon as that was over she would run offstage to care for the horses. She had learned where the clowns hung out after and before their performances so she also knew how to avoid them. But this stupid guy with the dumb dog ruined it!

"Are you okay, kid?"

The only response he got was heavy crying and the sound her breathing in and out more than just a tad to fast. He looked with a mildly concerned expression over at a nearby acrobat.

"Does this usually happen? What do we do!?"

"Happens all the time. She's afraid of clowns. Just leave her alone for a few minutes and she'll be fine."

He wasn't sure wether to ignore the cause of her breakdown or to feel insulted, but either way he wandered off, though not before noticing streaks of white where her tears had fell.

After wandering a good distance away he noticed that his dog wasn't with him anymore. He smiled slightly. Good Allen.

-1-1-1-

It was still snowing heavy up till yesterday, but today, there were no clouds in the sky. Fang and Red, who had just finished washing the clothes, discovered the dog's owner sitting by himself under a tree near the tent. It was Christmas Day. The performers had all gone out to the street to publicise their performance. The man in the clown suit did not move at all, just like a puppet that had lost its strings. The man just silently stared at the ground in front of him.

-What is he doing?

He was the one who owned the dog. Red inched closer the the man, but Fang stood stone still in place. But she didn't cry. Because, even if he was a clown, this man had been worried for her. And someone with such a sweet dog couldn't possibly be that bad, right?

When Red's face took one a shocked expression she inched slightly closer- just enough to a see a dog lying in a hole.

"Is it dead?" Red asked. The man turned to him with a socked expression. Fang could see that his eyes were a cool golden color. Strange- okay, maybe she wasn't one to talk.

Red had gone into a full fledged rant that wholeheartedly blamed Cosmos, and she was inclined to agree. She glanced over at the dog that the man had begun to bury, and he finalized it's grave with a small, starred performance ball. She didn't like the look in Red's eyes at that.

She walked unsteadily forward. She was past Red now. Past the clown. Then she collapsed next to the grave. Her eyes were wide an she didn't cry. But Red could tell her soul was.

"I'm an outsider anyway. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I see."

The man looked in between Fang and Red.

"Who are you two again?"

"I do odd jobs here... I've brought you meals before."

Fang didn't respond.

"This is my sister. She does trapeze and acrobat things sometimes. Other times she does odd jobs, too."

"I'm not good with faces. Hm...now that I look at you, you're covered in bruises too!" The man licked his finger as rubbed it against Red's face.

"Eew, gross, don't use your spit!" Red yelled, scooting quickly away.

"It's antiseptic. Were you hit by Cosmos?"

"You're irritating!"

"Do you have any other friends aside from Fang?"

"You're irritating!" Red repeated, "We're leaving this place once I grow up, so I don't need friends!"

Fang seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Yeah!"

The man pulled at Fang's cheeks.

"Careful, she'll-"

"Ow!"

"...bite."

"Do you kids not have any energy!?"

"What?" Red expressed, confused. "Sorry, I don't like clowns. In fact, I hate them."

"Well I hate children who won't laugh!"

"So...why aren't you crying?" Fang asked, "He was such a sweetheart- I mean, he was your mutt, wasn't he?"

They looked behind them to see the man had hung himself from a tree, "So sad I could die!"

"CUT IT OUT!" The siblings exclaimed in unison.

"You see I can't cry," The man began solemnly from his former spot, "My tears are all dried up."

"That's no explanation!"

Something about this guy felt... off.

"So... what was it's name?" Red asked with his face in his knees. "It licked my hand yesterday, so today, I also... why am I crying!?"

Red and Fang simultaneously burst into tears.

"I see...you were Allen's friends too."

-1-1-1-

"There is no other way to save such a soul except to exorcise it. You are a human being born with and anti-akuma weapon within you...such a mercurial destiny...yet another soldier of life, doomed by fate. Do you wish to become an exorcist?"

There was a dog.

Between our sides where no one else would stand, there was a dog.

And his name was Allen.

-Story End-

AN: *shameless plug* You can read more of Fabia in my stories:

That's Illegal, Master!- Continuation of this one shot, with Fabia Walker, fiancé of Cross Marian.

Different Places- Fang/Fabia is Aria here, the 14th noah, raised by Sherril Kamelot, and wife of Tyki Mikk

Of Booties, Candies, and Complexes- Also kind of a continuation of this story, Fang/Fabia/Aria is now Theria, and is Komui's girlfriend. She's also two months pregnant, but how much focus there will be on that will depend on the response to it.


End file.
